trashpastafandomcom-20200215-history
The Human Cigarette
THE HUMAN CIGARETE - #2 ---- My name is Somb Coush. I'm 15 years old, and I am obsessed with smoking cigarettes. It makes me feel so cool. My parents on the other hand, don't think it's cool. The last time they caught me smoking a cigarette, I got grounded for a week. So I never smoke near my house. Of course, cigarettes cost money, and I'm not old enough to buy cigarettes. So my friend, Tidge Prite often steals his mom's pack of cigarettes and shares them with me. Another thing I like to do is to explore abandoned buildings. I found this pretty sick looking vacant building in town, so me and Tidge are going to go check it out. The building is located in the "hood" part of town near the woods. It is completely covered in green moss, with broken windows and giant holes in the walls. I'm not entirely sure what the building was used for, but it looks pretty killer! Me and Tidge go into the building, and look around for 20 minutes until we got bored. As we were about to head out, I saw something on one of the tables. It was a small rectangular object completely covered in dust. I throw it over to Tidge and asked what he think it was. "I don't know... look like some kind of cigarette pack." Tidge said. He threw it back to me, and to my surprise; it was a cigarette pack. I opened the top up and there they were... 16 cigarettes! I busted out my lighter and lit up one of the cigarettes. "Uh, why are you smoking that? You don't know how long that's there. It's probably disgusting." said Tidge in a disgusted tone. "Nah, I'm fine." I said. We left the building shortly there after, and went home. What's weird about these cigarettes is that they clean and very white, while the packaging was all beat-up and covered in dust. There wasn't even anything on the packaging either... how old are these? Should I be smoking them? After thinking about it for awhile, I decided to not smoke the rest, and only keep them around for back-up. I threw them in my top dresser drawer and went to sleep. The next day, Tidge called me and said that his Mom has been noticing that her cigarettes have been missing. He's grounded for a week now. Great, how am I going to smoke a cig now? I can smoke the ones that I found yesterday, but I'm not too sure about doing that. Days go by, and I'm badly wanting a smoke. I couldn't take it anymore! I grabbed the cigarette pack from my top drawer, and proceeded to smoke a cigarette. What's even more weird about the cigarettes is that they smell like some kind of mint. Could there be tabaco in these? Or what if... these are poisonous? I demanded to know what these things are, so I try looking around the package to see if I could find some kind of writing. After looking around forever, I found something on the bottom right of the package. It was written in a language I couldn't read. Maybe these are from the military? Ugh, I should stop worrying so much and just smoke them. I'm sure I'll be fine. The next day, I wake-up and I can't stop coughing. Every time I cough, smoke comes out... this isn't good! Maybe it's because I smoked too much? After all, I smoked 4 of them yesterday. I called Tidge and asked him what he thought about this. He said that I'm worrying too much, and I just smoked too much. Yeah, maybe he's right. I should stop worrying and just keep smoking. I'll be fine. More days go by, and I'm still coughing up smoke. But it's gotten way worse... much much, much, much worse. My skin is even starting to turn grey a little. I've had enough of this! I'm throwing these dammed cigarettes out! But before I do that, I need to figure what that writing says. After doing enough research online, it seems like the language on the pack is Arabic. The writing says "تيمثورغيرآيك", which translates to "Timthurghyrayk." I searched up the name online and I got results for a poison called "Timthorgaraak" which is the English name for "Timthurghyrayk." It is also commonly referred to as "Timoxisike", so I'm just going to call it that. Timoxisike is a poisonous cigarette that can make one's skin turn pale, cough smoke, and the most frightening of all... turn them into ashes. It pretty much turns you into a human cigarette It felt like my life was ending when I was reading that information. But there is a way to get of these side of effects. There's this goopy substance called "Goontiokecid." You're suppose to eat an entire jar of it to get rid of the Timoxisike virus. They only sell these at voodoo shops, so I'm going to need to find one ASAP. I flip through the phone book and find something called "Afeagic's Voodoo Shop". It's only a couple of minutes away from my house too. They're only open from 9:00 AM - 2:00 PM, so I'm going to skip school to go there. The next day, my skin feels like it's about to fall off, it's completely black under my eyes, and I'm coughing more smoke than I was before. My parents walk into my room and notice how awful I look. They start to panic, and they tell me that we're emergency room. I told them that I was fine, and didn't need to go. But they wouldn't budge and threatened to call an ambulance. I quickly climbed out of my window and headed for the voodoo shop. I arrive there at 8:58 AM, so I waited a few minutes for the doors to open. When they did, I busted my way in there, and I was greeted by a creepy looking African-american with a top hat. His right pupil was completely white, and he looked very old. I'm asuming it's the shop owner, Afeagic. He asked what was wrong, and I told him about the Timoxisike. He knew exactly what I was talking about, and handed me the his last jar of Goontiokecid and a spoon. I started eating it franticly, but it tasted awful. It's like a mix of rotten eggs, rotten cheese, and expired pancake mix. After about 20 minutes of eating this disgusting goop, I finally finsihed it. When I gave the jar back to Afeagic, I noticed a pieice of my finger was missing, and my movement was getting more stiff. Afeagic told me not to worry, and that the Goontiokecid will shortly take affect. He also told me to stay at the shop just to be safe. An hour later, I was starting to feel a little better, and my skin slowly restoring back to normal. I thank Afeagic for saving my life, and I went back home. When I got there, there were police outside of my house. My parents called the cops when I ran away to the voodoo shop. I told them I just got a bad virus, and it went away by taking medicine. They thankfully bought into it. I know one thing for sure from here on out, is to not smoke any random cigarettes I find laying around. I've learned my lesson. The next day, I go outside and see I see Tidge walking down the street. I called for him, and asked what he was doing out. "I thought you were grounded?" I asked. "I still am, I just snuck out of the house." Tidge said. "Dude, you're going to get grounded for even longer. Why do this?" I sighed. "Eh, I don't care. Well, I see you're feeling better... want a cig?" Tidge asked. "Did you steal these from your Mom again?" I asked. Tidge chuckled and handed me a couple of cigarettes. After walking around town while having a few smokes, it was starting to get dark outside. So I was about to go home, but I wanted to ask Tidge something. "Say Tidge... where did you get these cigarettes from again?" I asked. "Oh, I found this pack in that abandoned building that we went to last week." Tidge said. Tidge threw me the pack he found, and it was Timoxisike... Category:Drugs Category:Poisons Category:Theft Category:Transformation Category:Twist Ending